Ender Triplets
The Ender Triplets are a ranged mob found in The End. They are hostile mobs, and fire explosive fireballs from a very far distance. While their fireballs won't destroy blocks, the explosion radius is quite large, and a direct hit may result in instant death if not in the proper armor. Death also has the potential to destroy any held item as well, especially if multiple Ender Triplets are firing at you at the same time. With The Ender Triplet being an ender mob, a ranged weapon will fail, though you can return their fireballs back to them with a melee weapon, thus making this mob very difficult to kill since they fly at a far distance. While these mobs make travel in The End nearly impossible with low tier armor, there are methods to travel through The End to defeat the Ender Dragon and avoid their shots. One method is to have multiple safe havens dug into The End as to avoid explosion damage and do any quick repairs or heals (make sure to have them marked above ground for quick references) while staying in a continuous sprint when above ground. It should be noted that the fireballs can hit other mobs as well, including the Ender Dragon, doing a considerable amount of damage to them and him. Farming Method: While the Ender Triplet is infamous for its annoyance, there IS a way to properly kill these without having to cross your fingers and hope one is low enough to kill. Using the same method to farm for the Ender Watcher, creating a two block high room below the top level of The End is a very efficient way to either farm/avoid massive Ender Triplet damage. It is highly advised to avoid them if not in the proper armor. On the same note, having a full Ender Armor set is promoted since the full set adds blast protection. If you want to avoid them while farming other mobs or want to get to cover quickly while under fire, having a hall on the side of the room is a viable strategy to get cover. As seen in the photo, it is advised to place a torch on every other block so nothing spawns in the hall. If you feel confident enough to attack them, then the best way to avoid damage is to run at them straight on while moving in a weaving pattern. The benefit of killing Ender Triplets is their very low HP (one hit with many weapons) and high yield of Ender Shards, dropping amounts of to eight or more. '''Note: '''There is currently a bug in the 1.3.0.4 Update where if you kill the Ender Triplets it crashes the game. You can, however, kill Ender Triplets by standing in front of them with explosion protecting armor to make them kill themselves with their own attack. Also, a flame enchanted bow or a Queen of Fire will apply the fire effect, safely burning them to death without crashing. 2013-02-21_10.53.10.png|Ender Triplets in the Spawn room 2013-02-21_11.08.34.png|Ender hall Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:End Mobs Category:The End Category:Ranged Mobs Category:Flying Mobs